From the Mind of Larry
by StarInHeaven1014
Summary: Larry has been the bodyguard of the High School Musical cast for quite some time now. Its time he got a word in. A oneshot.


**We need more Zanessa fanfictions out there. So here's one. Though I pretty much hate it. Oh, but I may be writing another version of this story and posting it under this story as well, so watch out for that. **

**Oh, and please check out my Freewebs page. there you can find information on the new Full-length story I'll be writing as well as help pick out the title. I'm working on the story right now, and am super excited to post it, but first I need a title:)**

**Well, onto this story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot. Though it would be SUHWEET to own Larry. I want all the behind-the-scenes stuff on the cast that I can get. :P

* * *

**

**From the Mind of Larry**

Things can get awfully strange in this whole world of Disney. Even the whole…'teenager land'… if that's what you could call the land of High School Musical. Believe me; even though I'm just their body guard, I've seen my fair share of strange things…dirty things…crazy things. More than probably most body guards would see. The weirdest part is that it's actually all very fascinating. After all, they shot to stardom with the premiere of a made-for-TV Disney Channel movie. And now, they're living out their dreams.

So, I guess you could say that if they weren't on the walls of twelve-year olds' rooms all over the globe, they'd have the lives of normal teenagers. And teenagers' lives are definitely interesting.

I should probably start with the reason why I have the job of touring around with the cast of High School Musical. It's not really that big of a deal, but for some reason I was hired because of my personality. I guess that just goes to show that Disney really is the way we think they are…kind of crazy/creative/pretty darn cool. When I found out I'd gotten the job of touring the country with a bunch of teenagers, I didn't really have anything to say about it. But my niece was thrilled. She asked me personally to get Troy and Gabriella's autographs, and the sad part was she had to explain to me who they were.

Little did I know that I was about to get myself into something much bigger than I had ever expected.

I met the cast at one of their rehearsals for their tour. It was there that I learned an awful lot of information. For example, I was informed by the lovely Ashley Tisdale that her best friend, Vanessa Hudgens, was indeed dating Mr. Zac Efron…who was not touring with the cast. The blonde told me to get ready to perk her friend up, for she would be down in the dumps often for not having Zac there with her.

I then realized that it was probably a good thing they hired me. Not to be cocky or anything of the sort, but I do know how to crack a joke. And I can tell a mighty good story.

Well, the fact that I would need to come up with a fresh slew of jokes for Vanessa was extremely obvious when she burst into tears during a rehearsal. I guess it was before one of the songs she had once sung with Zac that she began to sob, for she would not sing the lyrics with him, rather Drew Seeley, who I will definitely tell you more about later. But yes, I came to the rescue when I gave her a piggy-back ride to her dressing room and a short rotation of jokes I'd learned that morning from the internet of course. It helped to dry her tears.

I can be so wonderful at times.

And then of course there is Ashley Tisdale, the one who easily seems to know all of the dirt on her fellow cast members. She's everyone's friend, including my own. Yes, we do have a little bet going on that she can't get me into most of her Youtube videos. I told her it was impossible…the camera would love me so much that it wouldn't be able to turn away and that she'd end up having to turn the poor camera off in order for her to take a video with someone else. Yep, it's just cause I'm so darn good looking.

Ok, so we should probably back away from my outstanding looks and get back to Ashley. After all, she is one of the main reasons that Zac and Vanessa can hide their relationship so well…Oh, and she is also one of the perkier people on the tour. Not in a bad way of course, though. Once, she got everyone up really early in the morning for snow. MmmHmm, it tasted pretty good actually. Also, she's pretty hazy when it comes to her crushes. I went 'shopping' with her and Vanessa once, and got a front row seat to an entire conversation consisting of the boys…

Ashley could easily have some sort of a crush on Drew, Jared, Lucas, Corbin, or even Sterling. I mean, she wouldn't even tell her best friend who she liked best. But then again it may have been because I was there…Or she just can't decide. Either way, I find it all extremely interesting.

Ah, and then there's Monique. The last of the main cast's girls. Not that she should be ranked last; I'm just saying she's the last girl to describe, that's all. Mo is seriously one cool chick though. Sometimes, her, Ashley, and I hit the streets looking for Ashley's beloved Coffee Bean…with Vanessa back at the hotel or bus talking or texting Zac. Monique will use Ashley's Youtube phone to tape me and stuff. Haha, boy do I love getting videotaped.

Yep, and now on to the boys. Or, as they prefer to be called, 'Da Boyz'. (They carry along a sign to be put on all of their dressing room doors at the different venues.)

Drew is like, the dude. Seriously, he wants what he likes, and he likes what he gets. He's like…the cool man of the atmosphere with his whole 'model' thing going on. Nothing against him though, I mean, from what Ashley told me, the girls dig it. But he's also pretty new to the 'teenagers-next-door' type of deal that the cast has going on. He just has to get used to it. Hmm…and I think he has a thing for Miss Tisdale. Either that or he's one flirt. But he can definitely sing. And if I had that charm, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't ever have been body guard.

Onto Corbin, who could easily be a super hero. He can do everything. I told him I hated him because of that. He told me that it comes with the hair. Considering the fact that I'm nearly bald, I believe him.

Lucas is like…the ultimate guy too. He can sing, dance, and nearly measure up to me when it comes to the love of a camera and my comedic talents. Once we decided to switch bodies for the day. I walked around with a guitar by my side, a beret on, jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. It was what Luc had once called his 'coffee shop' look. I had to agree that when in the outfit, I totally felt like a nice latte. Lucas on the other hand wore polos, popped up into pictures, videos, and conversations, and became extremely protective of his fellow cast members. God, that kid is good.

And then of course there are the lovely back-up dancers, but they are pretty much just like me…witnessing the hilarious and exceedingly compelling adventures of the members of the cast.

Oh, and I nearly forgot…there is of course the absent Mr. Zac Efron. Teen-heart-throb. Breakout star. Miss Hudgen's boyfriend. I've met him only a few times…the major meeting being at the Billboard Awards. He seems like a pretty nice guy. Oh, and I've talked to him on the phone a couple of times…when I've had to pry the phone away from Vanessa due to a show starting in five minutes, or the fact that she is crying so hard because she misses him that much and the makeup artists are scared she'll ruin her eye make-up.

And then of course we have meaningful conversations about how 'Yeah, she's gotta go. She'll call you later.'

Yep, that's pretty much what my job consists of. A bunch of teenagers doing their best to fit into the Hollywood atmosphere and deal with their personal lives as well.

Speaking of their personal lives, I've seen a fair share of what could be considered by their number one fans as 'THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN'. That is of course if that number one fan would love to see Zac and Vanessa in love, Ashley trying to sort out her series of crushes, Lucas and Monique, because they are of age of course, doing shots with the crew, and Corbin trying to teach Drew to jump rope as Drew gives Corbin pointers on handling 'the ladies'.

Like for example, there was one time when Corbin and Vanessa snuck Tequila into their rooms. Vanessa, her mind obviously on the fact that Zac was not with her, drank it profusely, and I later found three bottles strewn across the floor with a passed out Vanessa lying on the sheets of her hotel room bed. I of course had to scold her, and then got Monique to give her the 'hangover' method, where she was given a cold shower and about five cups of black coffee. Vanessa totally hated me for a week.

Corbin on the other hand obviously found the tequila to be disgusting, and I found him later dumping his three bottles into his sink with a look of utter disgust thrown across his face. I would have laughed except for the fact that he is underage…and I had to take away his DVD player, Xbox 360, and Sidekick for a week. He hated me for a while too.

But everyone who hates me ends up loving me in the end.

There was another time when Monique and Lucas decided they wanted to 'egg' the buses and make it look like some crazed fans did it. They wouldn't have been caught except they were seen snickering in the Quick Change Room after a few of the crew members and drivers found the windshields of the buses covered with eggs yokes. They thought I was the one who ratted them out, which I didn't, but to make up for it I helped them clean off the buses until they were spotless. They totally ended up loving me.

Ashley has a string of events that would have been considered… 'DIRT ON THE TIZZ'. Most of them have to do with boys, but not all of them.

For example, at one of the first rehearsals Ashley, Vanessa, Lucas, Corbin, and Monique decided to play Truth or Dare. I to this day still have no clue why they would play that…I mean, they probably know everything about each and every one of them, considering the fact that they've practically lived together for the past year. But yeah, they were bored, so they played it. And I got a front row seat to it all. Well, first off, Lucas picked Truth first, and Ashley asked him if he would rather kiss his sister, herself, or Monique. He picked Monique, and Ashley, faking-ly pouting, slapped him across the face.

It was funny to watch them all laugh it off.

Then Corbin picked Truth, and Lucas asked him if he'd rather do a back flip off of Mt. Everest, or swim in the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean. Corbin picked the ocean.

Then Corbin dared Vanessa to go give Drew a kiss on the cheek, and you should've seen her protests. Ashley told me later she thought Vanessa was going to cry, but she didn't. Instead, she smacked Corbin upside the head…very hard I might add…and walked up to Drew, saying "I will never, EVER, do this again," and kissed him EXTREMELY quick on the cheek before storming off to her room. Probably to call Zac. Not that I wouldn't if I were her, I mean, she'd had enough issues already with accepting that Drew would be singing with her.

Yeah, everyone, especially Ashley and Monique, gave Corbin a hard time about it.

So then Monique decided to give Ashley her Dare. And I might add that Mo is one creative girl, because she dared Ashley to run outside, her hair completely messed up, make up totally covering her face, and run outside waving her hands in the air, and saying "I NEED COFFE BEAN. I'M FAMOUS. GIVE ME MORE COFFEE BEAN!" for a straight five minutes.

At the thought of this, I laughed my head off.

But I practically peed in my pants when she actually did it.

There were tons of moments like that on the tour, as well as completely strange/awkward moments. Like one time on stage, when Vanessa and Drew were singing 'Breaking Free'. At the end of the song, they always pause slightly before singing the last word 'Are.' Believe me, after seeing the show a near 40 times, I would know. But at one show, while they were pausing, someone yelled, 'VANESSA DO YOU MISS ZAC?' And both Drew and Vanessa completely froze. Then they laughed, before finally finishing the song. I was backstage at the time, and Vanessa stormed off of the stage completely freaking out. Stella and her mom quickly calmed her down, but I still kind of found it funny…

Anyways, Drew has been known to try and sneak girls into his dressing room both before and after shows. Yes, it has been rumored that he was dating Belinda or something…but he has never once mentioned her. Now, either he finds me and the rest of the cast extremely un-trustworthy, or he just doesn't want us to know. It really could be either one.

Like another time when I caught Ashley and Jared kissing in the Male Principle Dressing Room. I didn't mean to walk in on them, but I was told to go see if the racket coming from the room was Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles…Lucas seemed to have this idea…though it was obvious sarcasm (I think)…that those green turtles were raiding the closet. He also said it was ok if they were tearing apart his paisley shirt, but not the sparkly one. I told him I'd do the best I could.

So yeah, back to Ash and the Jar-man. Yes, I walked in and Ashley was seriously pressed up against the far wall, Jared directly in front of her. I would really rather not get into the details…but it was one kiss. And when Zac was with us for a short time, I'd seen my fair share of…kissing. Ashley and Jared almost made it into the 'most passionate kiss' ring, but I'm afraid Baby V and Mr. Efron have surely smoked them.

And speaking of that…err, romantic…pair, the funniest thing…the most surprising thing…the most entertaining thing…Well, it obviously has to do with them. And for this, I MUST go into detail.

Ok, so it was the night of the Billboard Music Awards. One heck of a night I might add. Zac was back…Vanessa was happier than she'd been in a longgg time…and the cast was up for two awards, one of which they totally won.

So they all looked, 'fabulous', as Ashley put it, and everything was going smoothly. Even Zac and Van were behaving themselves. Well, I was put on special duty to keep track of them, but after they'd won their award and were escorted backstage, I kind of…lost track of them. I must come to my defense at this because it was impossible to keep track of anything in that crowded back stage area…there were people everywhere.

Well…I hate to say this, but I kind of just ended up giving up. My boss told me later it was all cool because Z and V are good at keeping their relationship on the down low and he would've done the same thing.

So when I gave up, I found…DONUTS! Yes, I to this day have no clue as to why on earth their were these delectable breakfast pastries sitting on a table so late in the evening, but still, I sat down in this random chair next to the table, and picked up one of those white powdered doughnuts…my absolute favorite. Now, let me just tell you that I am African American, and that I was wearing all black that night…just like all of those super cool bodyguards in the movies. So the powder was kind of …er, contrasting. Ashley told me later I looked hysterical with the white powder on my face and the crumbs on my shirt.

So I was sitting, there, eating my doughnut, when all of a sudden I hear this crash coming from the storage closet in front of me. At the time I totally just ignored it…thinking somebody hit something on the other side of the wall and something inside just fell. But now looking back at that, and my experience with erm, an incident I described earlier…though my experience DID happen after this all…I should've thought otherwise.

But I just sat there, eating my doughnut. Which was really good I might add. And here is where it gets reallllllllllyyyy good:

The door opened silently and slowly, but then was shut one more time. I sat up in my chair, most likely a very confused and curious look on my face. And as I was getting back to my doughnut, the white powder extremely soft and inviting (I loved Creative Writing in the 6th grade)…the door suddenly burst open and out popped…

Vanessa.

Yep, I froze from eating my doughnut.

At first she didn't notice me. I guess I blended into the black wall behind me. But I definitely noticed that her lip gloss didn't seem to be in the right places, and she was hastily fixing her hair and tucking the locks behind her ears. She only noticed me as she was straightening out her dress…

She smiled faintly at me and said, "Hey Lar…" and then hurried off.

Well, I was just getting over my shock when about five minutes later…the door opened again, and out popped…

Zac.

He stepped out looking in the direction Vanessa had gone, and it was in that moment as he was wiping his lips of a very familiar shade of lip gloss, that I dropped my white powdered doughnut.

The precious little thing fell down onto the pitch black, dirty floor. But at the time I didn't notice. I just sat there, staring as Zac quickly straightened out his sweater, before finally noting me. He mumbled a quick, "Hey Larry…" I just stared at him opened-mouth as he quickly wandered away.

…

…

…

Yep.

I know.

HAHA.

And that one incident can easily describe my entire experience.

So I think I'll leave it to that.

* * *

**You like? Well, I'd LOVE to know, so go review!**


End file.
